A Robin's Quest
by FlamingFerna12
Summary: After the death of Damian Wayne, Maxine Caright has gone on a journey to find his killer. Along the way, not only she encounters his older brothers, but a dark secret too. Will Max ever find out the killer? Could she be the next Robin? Find out for yourself! I only own my ocs, and everything else belongs to DC.


**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating much. As you can see, NEW STORY BEEP YEA! Umm sorry about that. Lets get on to the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: FERNA DOSEN'T OWN BATMAN OR BAT FAMILY SHE ONLY ONWS HER OC **

Chapter 1

Death. Something no one can escape. It's part of life. It's the ending of a thing's life. To Maxine Caright, death was horrible. She had lost many family members and friends through it, but she never expect death would also have taken one of her best friends. Damian Wayne. Damian was a really good and close friend to her, like as if they were siblings. Even though Damian wasn't much of a friendly person, it was a miracle that they even became friends. Before that she already knew who he was. Her father works at Wayne Enterpries and sometimes she had to go with him. Of course also did Damian had to go there sometimes so they ocasionally saw each other or glances, but they never really had a conversation until that day.

_*Flashback* _

_Maxine was 9 years old when she heard about the news that Mr. Wayne had another son. Of course she met his oldest, Dick Grayson and his third son, Tim Drake-Wayne. But she hadn't really met the second one or this new son. So she wanted to go and figure it all out with Mr. Wayne so she asked her father. _

_"Hey Dad?"_

_"Yes Maxie?"_

_"Can I go to your office tomorow?"_

_"Why of course Maxie, But why?" _

_"I just wanna see everything that has been remolded" _

_"Alright, but just be careful. For some of the remodeling hasn't been finished"_

_"Ok. Thanks Dad" _

_"You're Welcome" _

_The next day after, she brought a small handbag with her wallet for money if there are any vending machines, a waterbottle if she gets thirsty on the journey, and her iPhone if she gets lost. _

_-Time Skip-_

_When she entered the building, she was wearing a batman t-shirt with blue jeans and black converse with a bright red jacket wraped around her waist. She didn't seperate from her Dad. Then when he went to the counter desk she of course followed behind him until she heard footsteps. She quickly put on a serious face and got ready to defend herself. When finally the footstep were right behind her, she turned around, but there was no one there. She looked shocked and got a little scared, thinking it was a ghost. But instead of telling her dad, she shruged it off and followed her father to the elevator. _

_-Time Skip- _

_"Here we are Max, my new office! Isn't it great! It has a better more stable desk and better ac!"Her father just kept blabling until she asked something. _

_"Dad?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Can I go explorethe buliding?" _

_"Do you have your phone?"_

_"Yes Dad"_

_"Alright then, just be careful and don't cause any trouble!" _

_"Ok Dad, See Ya Later!" _

_And with that she went to go serch for the boy_

_-Time Skip...3 Hours Later- _

_Max was exsausted. She belived that she felt like as if she were running in circles. So she just decided to give up. So she ran into the next hallway until she bumped into someone._

_"OW!"_

_"Tt-Watch where you're going fool!"_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FO-" _

_She then stoped herself to see who she knocked into. It was a boy around her age wearing a black suit and a green tie with black converse. He also had tanished skin and black spiked up hair. The expresion on his face was very angry. _

_"So, are you going to apolgive or what? You are wastinng my time."_

_"You're him, aren't you."_

_"Whatever do you mean?"_

_"You're the so imfamous Damian Wayne, the biological son of Bruce Wayne."_

_"Tt- Now you realize that kid?" _

_"I'm not a kid, I'm the same age as you silly"_

_"So then, why were you running in the hallways like a kid?"_

_"I was trying to get to my dad's office as fast as I could, but now I realize I'm lost."_

_"If you needed directions, you could have asked sooner."_

_"So you're gonna help my find my dad's office?."_

_"Tt- Well I don't have anything better to do, so, why not"_

_"Really? Thanks!" _

_And in that moment she hugged Damian. Surprisingly he just let her hug him. And that was the begining of thier friendship. _

_*End of Flashback* _

After that, Maxine remebered every time she went to the office with her dad and he was there too, they played pranks on the other workers and security guards, talked about school, and she even got to meet Damian's other friends, and life was great. Until he died. She knew someone have must killed him. So the mission she is about to set on is very dangerous she has no idea if she'll survive.

...

Maxine is going to go on a dangerous journey, alone, to find the killer. The one who killed Damian Wayne.

End of Chapter 1

Like or not? REVIEW! Please!


End file.
